camps_admins_onlyfandomcom-20200214-history
Camp Chronicles - April Edition
Interview Crap *2:52XxSolarEclipsexXWelcome to the show! *Question 1: *You've been respected here for a long time, so why did you take the time to wait before nominating yourself? *2:53TrentFanI thought many other people deserved it more than me, though there have been people constantly telling me to nominate myself. In the end, I just gave in to Dianted's plead for me to nominate myself and just did it. I wasn't expecting to win, or at least by that big a margin. *2:53XxSolarEclipsexXSo modest. How shit. *Question 2: *You are generally the wiki's ranting bag when under steam. Why do you think this is so?" *2:56TrentFanIt started with Brian, when he had problems with other sites and real life- I believe he also ranted to Sun. I eventually just said, "I've been a therapist" on chat as a joke, and people like Blake have ranted to me on countless times. So, I guess it might have been the joke? I do generally listen to or at least, skim rants, so I don't mind much. *2:56XxSolarEclipsexXHow sweet, I definitely love ranting to and at you! *Question 3: What do you enjoy most about the wiki? *2:59TrentFanWell, I can say the drama is my least favorite, definitely. My favorite part about the wiki- and the part I enjoy most is a tie between the camps here and the users, generally. The camps being made lately are great and the users are great too. It's overall a fun place- just not when drama's happening, of course. *2:59XxSolarEclipsexXIt's called Total Drama, not Total Friendship... *moving on...! *Question 4: Do you have any regrets? *3:01TrentFanOn the wiki? Err, I don't have any regrets, except the thought of leaving the wiki- which I was originally going to do a while ago due to my life turning upside down. I'm glad I stayed. That's about it. *3:04XxSolarEclipsexXHold up... *Question 5: Life turned upside down? Are you okay? *3:06TrentFanIt's slowly getting better. Divorces aren't easy, especially when there is one side lying about everything and I can't figure out which side it is. I'm actually here so much to get my mind off it. So to answer, I'm fine, it's just not easy. *3:07XxSolarEclipsexXI can relate to that. Now, let's be a bit more positive! *Question 6: Total Drama Neighborhood. What is this? *3:09TrentFanBack when I didn't know anything about things like Chatango and stuff, I created a camp, Total Drama Neighborhood, which was among the first of my camps to be active, finish, and have good reception. Eventually, it spanned on to TDN2 and the canceled TDN3. Later, until I returned to the wiki, I started TDN4 and it kept going on. It's known for being an unrealistic sort of camp. I believe it's currently competing with Big Family to be the camp with the most seasons. *3:10XxSolarEclipsexXQuestion 7: What happened to your canceled TDN before Friendship Finale? *3:12TrentFanWell, negative reception, troll votes, too many quits, and a lot of other stuff. You and Wes were the only ones to like it, really. I just deleted it. It's a shame, since I was genuinely trying to make this camp enjoyable for everyone, while incorporating vibes from TDN and actual realistic camps, though everyone still flipped out about it. That is why I got Dianted to co-host to keep me in line, so I don't get a repeat. *3:12XxSolarEclipsexXIt was , they were just haters. *Question 8: What do you hope to achieve in the future? *3:15TrentFanWell, depends on if you mean real life or wikia. I hope to help out more as an admin and hopefully get TDN back on track to compete with BF for most seasons. The only problem is, my grades are slipping away and I actually really need to study. I'm lucky enough to have scraped a C last season in Geometry. In the future, I might be more idle in chat while I study, but I'll still try to help out and achieve my goal of being more helpful. *3:15XxSolarEclipsexXTF, you study now. *See y'all groovy cats next month! Blake's crapy column ~It’s a Critical Hit!~ Hey, guys! Welcome to a new column called “It’s a Critical Hit!” I’ll be your criticizer, Blake Megido. Today, we have a touchy subject on Total Drama -- development. Either it’s no development, too little development, actual development, or just plain derailment. Entering no development, we have a debatable and sometimes controversial character, Zoey, The Indie Chick. Now, what makes her The Indie Chick? Absolutely nothing. Exactly why she has no development, because her stereotype is literally The Nothing Chick, because being indie is basically being nothing. It doesn’t fit into any group. Exactly the case with Zoey. She’s a very bland oddball. Now, let’s get to why instead of me using facts to try to entertain you, because we all know I will not. Firstly, her whole plot revolves around Multiple Personality Mike, who I dislike greatly, and I know that a bunch of other people agree as well. I have no respect for you if you support how Fresh TV portrayed Mike’s DID, so let’s not get into that any further and continue with Zoey. There’s really nothing much to say about Zoey. Well, she risked her life...no...that was for Mike. She talked to Gwen...no...that was for advice about Mike. Yeah, I have nothing. Too little Zoey, and I am so glad that’s the case. Now we go to derailment before we go to actual development, because I love to make you sick to your stomach before you get the good things. Our first character is Gwen in Total Drama All-Stars. Gwen acted like a pregnant lady throughout the whole season, and she was in the whole season. All very bad thirteen episodes. She was so bipolar the whole season. One minute she was drooling over Courtney and feeling uncomfortable with Duncan, and the next minute she was drooling with Courtney and done with Duncan. The worst part still hasn’t been mentioned yet, but here it is. She became friends with CAMERON. AND ZOEY. This just makes her even more bland. She’s hanging out with bland people. At least in World Tour she was enjoyable for the first half of the season. In Action, she took necessary measures for Gwent. I feel like she’s just gone downhill from her Island self, and I don’t think there’s enough time for her to get back to that glory point that was once finalist Gwen. Okay, I’m running out of things to say, so let’s just get on to the next character who was derailed. Oh, look. It’s someone that’s close to Gwen. Courtney. I’m not going to be biased in this review, but Courtney is my favorite character, and I hated to watch the crap that was Sundae Muddy Sundae. The Courtney we know is organized and strong. Why would she make a list? And why would she let Mal find it? She wouldn’t let Mike near her things in his entire lifetime. All the development and likability Courtney had over the episodes of All-Stars was flushed down the toilet and down the rabbit hole. Basically, the whole cast of All-Stars was dumbed down even further than they were already going to be to make Mal more interesting. Which he isn’t. DEVELOPMENT TIME! LAND! I SEE LAND! de·vel·op·ment diˈveləpmənt/ noun # 1. # the process of developing or being developed. So Total Drama, how are you doing with this? Let’s see… Island - 10/10 would watch again. This season was absolutely amazing, and I fell in love with it once I saw the first episode. I could watch every single episode until I remembered everything, especially Dodgebrawl, I Triple Dog Dare You!, That’s Off the Chain!, Hook, Line, and Screamer, and No Pain, No Game. Action - Action will always be a guilty pleasure. Some episodes I really love in this season. I loved them because Courtney was there half the season. The first half was kind of “meh” for me. World Tour - Heather defines World Tour development, because she’s the only one that got any. Everyone else was just the same from what I’ve seen, except Cody became more confident…? Revenge of the Island - Um...there’s...Dawn trying to sabotage Scott’s plan...and yeah, I have nothing. All-Stars - NOTHING. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. Alright, so that’s it for my criticism/review of development in Total Drama. I hope you liked the first entry of It’s a Critical Hit!, and we’ll see you next time with REVIEW This month I will be reviewing My Total Drama All Stars by Sunsummer7. My Total Drama All Stars is the latest installment of the My Total Drama series, and is the seventh season overall. This season welcomed back 16 all stars from the previous seasons to compete in the ultimate brawl of the summer! The returnees included Anne Maria, Kyndel, Griffin, Mike, Scott, B, Alejandro, Derek, Heather, Lindsay, Gwen, Dawn, Paper, Bridgette, Noah and Courtney! XxSolarEclipse, an admin on our Total Drama Island Camps Wiki enquired to us about his expierence in the camp. "This was an enjoyable camp, because it was full of drama, backstabs and development, along with redemption and dethroning of well known characters, while providing heaps of entertainment. You never really knew what to expect, and it was always crazy." ~ Liam, 2014 Thanks for reading everyone, and next month I will be doing a first impressions on Big Family 12: Double Trouble! Stay tuned, and happy camping! GAMES NIGHT NEWS AND MORE Alright, so here's some more Games Night news for you guys. I have allowed Conker/MRace/Nano/Liam to host an European Games Night, which I hope you will all enjoy. As for the American/Australian one, the starting times aren't always the same, and they aren't guaranteed EVERY week. That's all, feel free to leave any recommendations for Games Night and thank you for your time.